


My Sweet Darling, My Love

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Songs [9]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Love Song, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: If I would travel the world, I shall always have you at my sideI will ensure, you never fell lost or aloneAnd I shall be there for you every step of the way.I shall always love you,I will always love you,You, my sweet darling, my love.
Series: Songs [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1305101
Kudos: 5





	My Sweet Darling, My Love

_If I would travel the world, I shall always have you at my side_

_I will ensure, you never fell lost or alone_

_And I shall be there for you every step of the way._

_I shall always love you,_

_I will always love you,_

_You, my sweet darling, my love._

_We shall make sweet memories, if you stay at my side,_

_You are all I shall take with me, as I travel the world._

_So come along, my love, and come away with me_

_We both know I am lost without you._

_I shall always love you,_

_I will always love you,_

_You, my sweet darling, my love._

_I pray the gods treat you kind,_

_As I take your hand in mine,_

_And softly say the words you already know._

_I shall always love you,_

_I will always love you,_

_You, my sweet darling, my love._

_I wish you a life of joy and happiness,_

_For all you dreams to come true,_

_if you just stay at my side,_

_I will make sure that I always love you._

_I shall always love you,_

_I will always love you,_

_You, my sweet darling, my love._

_So long as you are at my side,_

_I shall face the whole wide world,_

_All just for you._

_I shall always love you,_

_I will always love you,_

_You, my sweet darling, my love._

_You complete me like no one else,_

_With you I can always be myself._

_Before I met you I was lost and alone,_

_Wandering aimlessly though a world,_

_Of endless darkness and shadows._

_But with you at my side,_

_I have gathered all my strength,_

_And facing what before what I could not._

_I shall always love you,_

_I will always love you,_

_You, my sweet darling, my love._

_If you remain at my side,_

_I shall the world with you,_

_And I promise from now and forever more,_

_That I will always love you._


End file.
